


【耀瞳】展博士的痴汉日常1：浴球篇

by Isabel_Chenyuan



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel_Chenyuan/pseuds/Isabel_Chenyuan
Summary: 话痨晚期，么得救了临时脑洞，顺便算是给浴室蛋糕play做个预告嘿嘿开车复健好像失败了QAQ甚柴慎入





	【耀瞳】展博士的痴汉日常1：浴球篇

**Author's Note:**

> 话痨晚期，么得救了
> 
> 临时脑洞，顺便算是给浴室蛋糕play做个预告嘿嘿
> 
> 开车复健好像失败了QAQ甚柴慎入

SCI组长白羽瞳有洁癖，这是整个警局都心知肚明的事情。所以要是不想感受一下白组长爆表的武力值，以及与之成正比的洁癖属性，没有人敢随便动他的东西，更不要说一些私密性物品。

但展博士可以。

累了一天，最舒服的事莫过于洗个热水澡，再抱着自家亲亲恋人躺上柔软的大床，好好睡个一觉。展耀站在浴缸里，头顶哗哗的热水不断顺着他的脊线滑落，再向上蒸腾起茫茫白色蒸汽。

白羽瞳早就洗好了澡，现在正穿着老鼠睡衣窝在沙发上，等他一起进卧室去睡。展耀知道他洁癖的小毛病，也乐意让他先洗，早点干净清爽地定下心休息。

可他没告诉白羽瞳的是，之所以每次都选择后洗，是因为自己有些不足为人道的小怪癖，比如现在：

展博士的手十指纤长又骨节分明，正握着个玉兰花色的浴球，尼龙质地的织物被捻过时指尖有些发麻。展耀把它凑到鼻子下深深吸了一口，整个口鼻间立刻就充满了他们俩共用沐浴露的香气。

真棒……

展博士更加贪婪地将鼻尖埋入织物嗅闻：

每次他用肉棒深深肏进白羽瞳体内的时候，这种馥郁芬芳的气味就会从身下人的小腹肚脐处散发开来，勾魂夺魄一样引得展耀红着眼睛更用力肏他，逼得他身上香味更重，下面无法自制地流出黏腻的体液，给满是沐浴露香的空气中染上淫靡放纵的气味。

有水流越过展耀的身体喷洒在浴球上，本来就没干的东西现在湿了个透，比刚才沉了许多。展耀忽然想起，上次白羽瞳双腿大张瘫在浴缸里，被他顶得直掉眼泪，委屈巴巴地控诉说浸了水的浴球太重，根本咬不住。

他当时怎么做的来着……

哦，对了。

展博士捏着他膝弯，“啧”一声说了句“还顶嘴”，然后更恶狠狠地撞上他里面潮热敏感的穴心，换来下面人一迭声动听的尖叫。

展耀揉着微涨的太阳穴，皱眉闭眼回忆当时情形：

那次他们是怎么搞起来的来着……

啊……是他俩一起吃蛋糕那回：

白羽瞳嫌奶油难洗，展耀索性就把人脱光了推进浴室，事前事后的清理外加办事统统一起搞定：

“白sir可得努力咬紧了，”展耀用食指戳戳白羽瞳口中咬着的浴球，下身又恶意挺动几下，果然让已经说不出话的人呜咽两声：“要是在我射进去之前白sir把它弄掉了，”

“今晚您也别睡了。”

身下人目露震惊，黑猫心满意足地直起上身，开始托着他的跨缓缓抽插搅弄，听着白sir嘤嘤呜呜地含糊呻吟。其实他原本是想直接用口球的，可上回审程宇时他给白羽瞳后面塞了根按摩棒，气得白sir事后直接动用武力把东西人道毁灭，还差点靠着优秀的侦查能力一路端了他隐蔽的玩具收藏据点。

后来展耀看着那根死无全尸的按摩棒，心有余悸地咽了口口水：

他刚才代入了一下自己那玩意儿，实在惊悚得汗毛倒竖，于是很明智地咽下了话到嘴边的心理分析：白羽瞳明明就是被干得太爽太刺激，才会反应这么大。

猫命要紧，玩具还可以再买，耗子也可以慢慢驯，何必急于一时。

不过浴球的效果好像也不错？

他捻了捻手里的小玩意儿，脑海里全是那回白羽瞳奋力咬紧口中织物，后穴被肏得酥麻痉挛不断吐着黏腻情液，还拼命忍耐着没法大声叫出来的可怜样……

艹，

展博士觉得自己小兄弟有点精神。

他摁压两下沐浴露的喷嘴，拿浴球在下面接着，往身上一搓就起了许多白色泡沫，均匀抹在全身上下。轻柔的白色乳状物让他控制不住地想起浑身裹着甜腻奶油的白耗子。纯白奶糊覆盖下的皮肤不知道是因为情欲还是热气泛起艳粉，让人止不住口舌生津，而展博士当时也的确遵从本心地亲了上去：

真可惜，黑猫舔了舔嘴边的奶油，这是他刚才吸吮白羽瞳红肿乳尖时蹭上的：如果能在自家白耗子身上全射满自己的精液，那情形想必比现在更让他性奋。

“满意了？好吃吗？”

他形状漂亮的唇边还残留着些没舔到的乳白，白羽瞳无奈伸手，想用拇指帮他擦掉，却被抓住了手含进人嘴里。展耀的舌灵巧舔完了上面奶油，又轻轻吮了下，暧昧笑道：“没你甜。”

……

展耀面无表情地继续揉搓身上泡沫，突然有些没出息地羡慕起手里的浴球：

这东西居然每天都能摸遍白羽瞳全身，无论是皮薄肉嫩的脖颈、饱满鼓胀的胸腹肌、挺翘结实的臀部，还是浑身最敏感脆弱，又最容易淌水的肉棒和后穴……

嘁，有什么了不起的！

展耀撇嘴，五指愤愤然一拢，大量泡沫就从他指缝间渗露出来：

白羽瞳还做过他的人体浴球嘞。

他们SCI什么场面没见过，有一回他们抓人，碰巧端了一伙卖淫嫖娼组织，进去的时候嫖客和小姐还在浴缸里打得火热。

“诶那妞可真得劲！”

一起跟去的小警察在不远处交头接耳，双手在胸前比划两下说：“用这儿，这儿！给他们按摩洗澡呢！”

“我靠，那size，得多舒服！”

……

“一群没见过世面的，那算什么？”

展耀赤身裸体地半躺在浴缸里，半眯着眼睛悠闲惬意，等着跨坐在身上的白羽瞳开始专属色情服务：“白sir这个级别的，才真的是能让人爽爆。”

白羽瞳拧了一下他腰侧软肉，道：“你嘴巴就不能闭上吗，展博士。”

……

他现在还记得白羽瞳满是乳白奶油的身体蹭上他时的触感，完全赤裸相对又情色地摩擦重点部位，都是血气方刚的年轻男人，没一会儿，两人身上沾染的白色乳状物就不只是奶油了。

哦……

展博士呻吟一声，一把将手里的浴球拍在脸上，糊了自己一脸的白色泡沫：

他今天是遭了什么邪，怎么满脑子都是些黄色废料？

这下面升着旗呢，洗澡不方便，出去还得被嘲笑，展博士只好自力更生，求助于亲切的五指姑娘。

这撸着撸着又开始走神，想当初他们俩十八岁毕业那年一起滚上床脱了童贞，除去之后一个出国一个警校各自深造那几年，就几乎从来没再自己干过活。

白羽瞳从小洁癖就厉害，事前事后都必须得冲一遍澡。展耀有时候累了，就让他先洗，自己歇会儿；有时候就和他一起洗（顺便再来一炮），但他好像从来没有好好看过白羽瞳是怎么清理身体的，现在不免猫爪挠心一样好奇：

浴球这样有些粗糙的织物磨过乳尖和会阴，他会不会扶着冰凉的墙壁敏感地颤抖，甚至咬着嘴唇难耐地呻吟出声……

深深射进后穴穴心的精液没那么容易排出来，白羽瞳那么要干净，不会允许身体内部残留着淫液精水的。他大概会用两指撑开后方湿泞的甬道，潮热的后穴会应着高频率的急喘，不断吮吸白羽瞳自己的手指，里面粘稠的情液会顺着甬道一股股流出身体，滑下柔嫩的大腿内侧肌肤，留下淫靡色情的精渍。

哦豁……

展耀握着手里越来越精神，并且一点没有要射意思的肉棒，面无表情准备拿起浴球望梅止渴：

气人哪，暖饱思淫欲果然不可取。

“展耀？”

都快等睡着的小白耗子敲敲浴室门，睡意朦胧又没好气：“你想搓掉一层猫皮吗？还没好？”

啧……

Q：送上门的耗子吃不吃？

黑猫舔嘴，丢开手里的浴球，跨出浴缸拉开门，一把把还没反应过来的人拉进了浴室：“我突然想起来，研究证明睡前运动有益睡眠，”

展耀亲了亲白羽瞳快要爆粗的唇：

“白sir辛苦，包sir早说了让咱俩互相照顾，本副组长有义务，让您获得充分且高质量的休息，您好好享受就行了。”

“靠你TM又呜唔……”

A：当然吃。

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 浴球湿了真的咬不住！ 
> 
> 我试过（划掉）！
> 
> 不信你们试试！！


End file.
